dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Efrem Zimbalist, Jr.
Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. (born November 30, 1918 in New York City) is the voice talent behind Alfred Pennyworth beginning with and continuing through . He is the father of Stephanie Zimbalist. DCAU filmography * "The Cat and the Claw" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Heart of Ice" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Feat of Clay" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Joker's Favor" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Pretty Poison" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Appointment in Crime Alley" - Alfred Pennyworth * "The Clock King" - Alfred Pennyworth * "The Last Laugh" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Eternal Youth" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Two Face" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Fear of Victory" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Vendetta" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Prophecy of Doom" - Alfred Pennyworth * "The Forgotten" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Mad as a Hatter" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Perchance to Dream" - Alfred Pennyworth * "The Underdwellers" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Night of the Ninja" - Alfred Pennyworth * "The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Tyger, Tyger" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Dreams in Darkness" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Beware the Gray Ghost" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Cat Scratch Fever" - Alfred Pennyworth * "I Am the Night" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Moon of the Wolf" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Terror in the Sky" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Heart of Steel" - Alfred Pennyworth * "If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Rich?" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Joker's Wild" - Alfred Pennyworth * "His Silicon Soul" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Off Balance" - Alfred Pennyworth * "The Laughing Fish" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Harley and Ivy" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Zatanna" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Robin's Reckoning" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Blind as a Bat" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Day of the Samurai" - Alfred Pennyworth * "The Demon's Quest, Part I" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Read My Lips" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Shadow of the Bat" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Mudslide" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Paging the Crime Doctor" - Alfred Pennyworth * "The Worry Men" - Alfred Pennyworth * "House & Garden" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Avatar" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Bane" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Baby Doll" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Time Out of Joint" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Make 'Em Laugh" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Lock-Up" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Deep Freeze" - Alfred Pennyworth * "A Bullet For Bullock" - Alfred Pennyworth * "The Lion and the Unicorn" - Alfred Pennyworth Feature film * "Batman: Mask of the Phantasm" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Sins of the Father" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Cold Comfort" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Never Fear" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Growing Pains" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Mean Seasons" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Over the Edge" - Alfred Pennyworth, TV Host (uncredited) * "Torch Song" - Alfred Pennyworth * "The Ultimate Thrill" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Old Wounds" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Chemistry" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Judgment Day" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Beware the Creeper" - Alfred Pennyworth Feature film * "Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman" - Alfred Pennyworth * "World's Finest" - Alfred Pennyworth * "The Demon Reborn" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Hard as Nails" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Hereafter, Part I" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Starcrossed, Part II" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Starcrossed, Part III" - Alfred Pennyworth }} Background information Zimbalist's most famous role is that of detective Lewis Erskine in the television series The F.B.I.. This role was referenced in the 1989 Secret Origins of the World's Greatest Superheroes strip "The Man Who Falls", when Bruce tried out for the FBI, but was rejected because he was a bad shot. See also * List of familial connections between DCAU actors * List of Gargoyles actors in the DCAU External links * Category:A to Z Category:Batman: The Animated Series voice actors Category:Justice League voice actors Category:Movies voice actors Category:Static Shock voice actors Category:Superman: The Animated Series voice actors Category:The New Batman Adventures voice actors